I am not Germany anyone, I'm (ON HOLD because of writers block)
by Goddess-Of-Waves
Summary: Prussia did something and brought back Holy Rome but, with the price of Germany disappearing. But... Did Germany disappear or did he just learn his true self? Might change rating from T to M. One-sided HRE x Italy. One-sided OC (The OC is the sister of Germany) x Germany. Germany x Italy.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Brother

Goddess of Waves: hello! This is my first fanfic so, please enjoy!

LumaGamer: yes... I gave her my account... I didn't feel it anyone so, I gave it to my twin sister! Who likes almost every I like so, yeah... Sorry for those who liked my stories but...

Goddess Of Waves: So... Get out!

LumaGamer: I'm your older sister...- Gets looked at by Goddess Of Waves - I will come back to see if you are doing good. - Gets up and walks away -

Goddess Of Waves: ENJOY!

* * *

"Ggeerrrmmaany!" Italy says running up to a tall blonde man with blue eyes. "Vhat?"Germany asked a man who have brown hair, eyes always closed and is shorter than him. "Something is wrong with Prussia!""Prussia?" "Yes!" "Vhat is it zis time?" "He is so un-him!" "Vhat does it mean zat he stopped saying, 'I'm ze avesome Prussia'?" "Yes!" "Ok and zat's veird hov?" "Well, I called him and he was SO uptight..." Germany said nothing for a minute and said, "zat's him everyday." "Yeah, it could be my imagination."

* * *

\- Later at the next meeting -

* * *

The meeting was going the same as always until...

"HOLD IT ZE AVESOME ME IS HERE!" A voice that seems to be like Prussia said and Prussia kicked the door open and said, "Austria, I now have a secret to make you go to your knees!" "And what lame ass thing is it?" A voice said, "I am not 'lame ass'." And a boy who looked like Germany but as a child! He had a black robe and a black hat. Italy was shocked and said, "H-holy R-Rome..." The kid looked at him and said, "Italy!" And run up to Italy and hugged him. Germany smiled and thought, (this is a good thing that Italy is happy.) Austria was on his knees, Hungary was smiling, taking yaoi pictures with Japan everything seemed fine when...

* * *

BOOM

* * *

(Vhat is zis?) Prussia thought and someone answered, (look at your brother's hand and speak with your thoughts with me or you will seem insane.) Prussia looked at Holy Rome's hand. The voice said, (GERMANY not Holy Rome!) (oh...) he looked at Germany's hand and was shocked, it was starting to fade... (Remember when you were doing the spell when the part of the spell stated, '**A price will pay, when you think you know it will be not it... Until you see it...**' Because of Holy Rome's 'death' Germany was made so, with Holy Rome alive-)(Germany disappears...)(yes...) the answer the voice gave. Tears started to come to the Prussian. Austria said, "why are you crying?" Prussia said, "look at Germany's hand..." Everyone looked at Germany and was shocked his hand was missing. Italy was shocked the most...

A voice appeared and said, "The reason Germany is disappearing is because of Holy Rome death, Germany was created, now the empire that gave him life is now making him disappear." A girl with white wings, red eyes, beautiful hair, that was black, appeared. She touched her head as if she was in pain and said, "I don't want to do it... I know... Ok, I will do it..." When she finished her hands started to glow white and said, "Sorry Germany..." And hit him with a blast and he started to scream and disappeared and the last things he said was, "Goodbye... everyone, goodbye... my brother..." A portal opened and Germany disappeared in here and the girl said crying, "what's *sniff* done is done...*sniff*" and was about to leave in the portal until Italy said crying, "Why... Why..." The girl said, "Blame Prussia, the spell he uses to bring Holy Rome back when it clearly stated, '**A price will pay, when you think you know it will be not it... Until you see it...**' So it is his blame, no one else's but, his..." And she left and the portal closed. America was crying, everyone was crying or sad or not caring because they hated the guy )Romano...(

* * *

Short prologue is short!

* * *

Goddess of Waves: Review please tell me if I need to work on some things! If not-

? : -Purple aura appears- ^J^ KolKolkolkolkolkol

Goddess of Waves: RUSSIA! -Hugs best friend!-

Russia: -Purple aura disappears- hello, Maria! -Gives sunflower-

Goddess of Waves: -Smiles and takes sunflower, does magic and it becomes a flower in a beautiful garden of roses- now the flower won't die!

Russia: -Smiles- I am happy that you are my best friend!

Goddess of Waves: Me too!

England: Hello? Love, you in here?

Goddess of Waves: Right here, England!

England: Oh, hello! Hello Russia.

Russia: hello!

Goddess of Waves: Bye until next time

NEXT TIME: Chapter 2: Germany's magical trip to become...


	2. Chapter 2: The SISTER!

"GERMANY!" Yelled Italy. "No..." He said as he fell to his knees... Holy Rome looked at him and asked, "You ok?" Italy didn't say anything but, looked like his world broke, everyone was crying (thee people who hate him as well)

* * *

-mean whiles-

* * *

"Ugh, Vhere am I?" A German country asked.

"Big Brother... You ok?" A female voice asked.

"Where am I? What happened to my accent?" Germany asked...

* * *

-back at the WC-

* * *

**_"Where am I? What happened to my accent!?" Someone asked as all the countries look only to see 2 people in a white room. One of them is Germany._**

**_"Oh... You can't remember... ! Maybe this will help..."_**

**_Unknown: Now, what to do?_**

**_There is no going back_**

**_And my rapid pulse. I just can't make it stop_**

**_The contents of my heart are all jumbled and apart_**

**_Now, our shoulders are touching on our date no. 1_**

**_Even if all seems so splendidly installed_**

**_It's so disconcerting (that) it's a script we're following_**

**_With the world as our audience we invite to see_**

**_Though I look really dumb, I would gladly play in it_**

**_Right here and right there, we gaze at each other_**

**_Through the blinds of love_**

**_Eyes of mine and yours would meet_**

**_Good and the Bad_**

**_We don't hide from each other_**

**_So that in the end, we send a plan for compromise_**

**_I am done, at ends, with nothing to afford_**

**_I can't sort my heart, my little aching heart_**

**_Over here, over there, I'm unsure of what to do_**

**_As I walk down the shops,_**

**_My head's floating in the clouds_**

**_In the midst of this tragedy, the decent thing to be_**

**_It is not to show off like some pesky egoist_**

**_You should be like a bud showing its petals about_**

**_Fluttering, flittering, oh, so innocent and sweet_**

**_-mean w_**hile-

Marie: Right here and right there

We pass by each other

Love and Pride, their splitting images are mirroring

Bitter and Sweet

We don't hide from each other

So that our ending is a happy quarrelling

Nanana

Right here and right there, we gaze at each other

Through the blinds of love

Eyes of mine and yours would meet

Good and the Bad

We don't hide from each other

So that in the end, we send a plan for compromise

Right here and right there

We pass by each other

Love and Pride, their splitting images are mirroring

Bitter and Sweet

We don't hide from each other

So that our ending is a happy quarrelling

Now, what to do?

There is no going back

And my rapid pulse. I just can't make it stop

The contents of my heart are all jumbled and apart

Now, our shoulders are touching on our date no. 1

I am done, at ends, with nothing to afford

I can't sort my heart, my little aching heart

Over here, over there, I'm unsure of what to do

As I walk down the shops,

My head's floating in the clouds..."

"..." Germany's eyes widen and said, "Sister… I missed you." And ran up to the girl and hugged her. "I missed you too, big brother." "Why did I spent 1,000 years of my live just to find and remember I'm not a nation…" "I don't know but, come on, we are going to be late for the dimension meeting!" Germany's eyes widen and said, "Yes, Let's go!" "...wait! I forgot something!" "What?" "A hairpin..." "A hairpin? what's so special about a hairpin?" "You gave it to me." Marie says as Germany blushes a little and said, "ok... I will get the gate ready than." And walked off. As soon as Germany left. She looked at the nations and said, "look... I want all of you to forgot about 'Germany' because 'Prussia' was meant to be Germany and my big brother went and left me for a 1000 years! You leave him a lone... I am the only one he needs-""Marie.. You ready?" Her voice went back to happy go lucky and said, "yes!" And got a hairpin from her bag that she had and started to run toward 'Germany' yet looked at the nations once more and her eyes went evil on them once more... And looked at 'Germany' who smiled happily and went in a gate-like door...

* * *

-with the countries-

* * *

Everyone was shocked at how handsome Germany looked when he was smiling, happily. Every nation in the room blushed when they saw Germany smile, a real happy one. After the blushing, they were shocked to hear what 'Marie' had said. Than Prussia started to laugh. "Me Germanv ha!" Prussia was getting the tears his eyes and removing them with his hand.

* * *

Okay this is part 1 of chapter 1 I got writers block so yeah enjoy!

the song is: right here, right there by Rin K. she is a vocaloid the song is not english but, I found the lyrics on the only eng. cover, THANK YOU!

part 2 will be up next weekend, tomorrow or later today. And review they make me know what I need to work on and if I am doing a good job! Sorry is some chars are OOC but, I suck at doing the chars them...


End file.
